


What A Setter is For

by jargoc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargoc/pseuds/jargoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inner workings of Kageyama Tobio when're realizes that he doesn't have to play volleyball all alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Setter is For

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the midst of rereading Haikyuu (again) and while reading their first practice game against Tsukishima (chapters 5-7/episode 4) I just HAD to write it all out. There is not any fluff etc in here it's really just straight from canon, so non of the dialogue is mine, and there isn't actually any kagehina fluff etc just the beginning of kagehina.
> 
> This is just really random self indulgent writing that I wanted to post... it's not even 1k so gomen

You can't play volleyball all by yourself.

That was something Kageyama had been told over and over again, but what was he supposed to do? They weren't fast enough, they didn't jump high enough, if they could just hit his damned toss they could win! All he wanted to do was win. He wanted to be the best. A true leader. How could he do that if no one wanted it as bad as he did?

Genius.

Prodigy.

They were empty titles, words that meant nothing if he couldn't win.

He wanted to win.

"King of the court" was what they called him. Most people would be thrilled to have a nickname such as that one but not Kageyama. The title only reminded him of the hollow sound of rejection echoing off of the gym floor.

The toss that no one was there for.

The sound still haunted his dreams and he thought he'd never be able to do a quick pass like that ever again... So why did he react so suddenly to Hinata's voice?

He had heard the bright orange teen scream his name and reacted instantly, and to top it all off the idiot barely hit it! A fluke point. Why didn't he just toss it to Tanaka? He was clearly the better choice, more experienced, an all around better player than Hinata so why did he— _"I'm here!"_ —those words echoed in his mind, sending a thrill down his spine.

Someone was there for his toss.

He spun toward the other first year, breathless and heart racing, "All of a sudden, you—!"

"But I was right there to receive the ball!" Hinata screamed back, causing to Kageyama to flinch. He was right... He was there, waiting for his toss. Expecting it. "I don't care about any of the stuff from junior high! For me, no matter what kind of toss it is, it's one that I really want to receive! I'll jump anywhere, I'll hit any kind of ball, so keep tossing my way!"

Those words felt like a slap in the face to the young king. For the first time... Kageyama thought he might be beginning to understand what it meant to play a game with other people. People who wanted to be on the same team with him. People who wanted to hit his toss. As Kageyama's mind raced to catch up with that small revelation, Tanaka and Hinata were shouting about quick passes in front of him. God, they were so loud...

It was impossible, of course. Sure, Hinata called for his toss and it went over the net, but the point was a fluke. There was no way he could pass to him like that again and have him miss _again_. He still needed to win this. He couldn't rely on Hinata yet.

Yet.

"...We aren't in sync, so something like a quick strike is still impossible," One day though... One day Kageyama was sure they would. It was just a fluke, but Hinata had potential. He was fast and could jump, one day he'd hit his toss. But today he needed to win, so Hinata would just have to shut up and get over it.

"Just shut up," he grumbled to Hinata, walking past him and back to his position on the court.

Of course that glasses wearing bastard had to open his mouth. Out of all the guys here, he was by the far the worst. He had a bad attitude and way too snarky for his own good, spouting all the crap that no one ever wanted to hear. He thought he knew everything and spoke like he did. Bringing up the prefecture semifinals, and the toss that got him benched like it was something to laugh about. He was a real bastard.

Now here he was talking all this crap to Hinata. The worst part was Kageyama could almost understand what the bastard was saying. He was reckless with himself, throwing himself completely into his task without worrying about his body at all. He was constantly pushing himself to limits and while he could get seriously hurt, he doesn't care. He pushed toward his goal—which is what what makes the kid so interesting.

He wants to stay of the court. He wants to win.

Kageyama understood that feeling. He understood more than anyone the feeling of wanting to stand on the court for just a bit longer. He too wanted to keep standing there, he wanted to win more than anything. He also pushed himself to his limits, getting better and better so he could be the best he could, so he could win.

Back in that middle school game, Hinata was single handedly pulling along his team. Anyone could tell that the rest of the boys on that team hadn't played for long at all, yet Hinata pulled them along into a second set and never once gave up. How long had he been playing volleyball by himself?

_You can't play volleyball all by yourself._

Hinata just didn't have the right skill set, as he was right now there was no way he could be the volleyball player that he wanted to be. It didn't matter how much he exerted himself, it didn't matter how high he jumped, he couldn't play alone, he needed...

A good setter.

And Kageyama was a great setter.

Together, they would win.

"...Clearing the wall in front of a spiker... Is what a setter is for."


End file.
